


Seelenfresser

by somali77



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Blood, Gen, Knifeplay, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian ist so ein gutaussehender, zuvorkommender, höflicher Dämon. Oder? Eigentlich dient er Ciel doch längst nur noch aus reiner Selbstlosigkeit, weil er ihn süß findet und ewig mit ihm zusammen sein will. Oder? So ein praktischer Teufel- jeder sollte einen haben. Oder...? <br/>Böse, kleine One-Shot-Fic über ein gesittetes Monster nach Feierabend-... eher nichts für Zartbesaitete. </p><p>(Antwort auf eine Kink- Challenge mit den Vorgaben: Sebastian/beliebig, Stichwort: Messer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seelenfresser

~

Endlich.

Der junge Herr hatte seine zweite Portion Milch und Kekse gehabt, sein Fußbad, seine Rückenmassage mit Franzbranntwein weil er sich im Moment so unpässlich beklommen fühlte, seine Laterna Magica zum Anschauen auf dem Nachttisch, wo er vor dem Einschlafen gern bei schummrigem Kerzenlicht durch die kleinen Sehschlitze das Pferd über das Hindernis springen sah.  
Die Tür vom Herrenschlafzimmer zum Korridor stand einen Spaltbreit offen und beim letzten Kontrollgang hatte Sebastian ihn in natürlicher, temporärer Bewusstlosigkeit vorgefunden, einem Zustand den die Menschen Schlaf nannten... des Todes kleinen Bruder.

Er hatte ihn ein paar Momente lang beobachtet, regungslos an seinem Bettrand, rubinrote Augen in der Dunkelheit.

Wenn niemand ihm zusah, musste er sich nicht mit so überflüssigen Details aufhalten wie zu Blinzeln oder zu Atmen. Er stand einfach da und starrte. Trank den kindlichen, vertrauten Geruch, beobachtete das Pochen der Schlagader unter der zarten Haut des Halses.

Und dann wandte er sich befriedigenderen Dingen zu. Auch als Dämonenbutler hatte er schließlich Freizeit. Diese wenigen Stunden die der junge Herr schlief, ohne von Albträumen erschreckt wieder schreiend aufzuwachen und nach ihm zu klingeln um die Laken wechseln zu lassen, gehörten ganz ihm. Und er musste dringend etwas tun um seine eiserne Selbstbeherrschung auf dieser Welt auszugleichen. Er war schon viel zu lange unter Menschen. Es war ein lustiges Versteckspiel, aber auf Dauer nicht etwas, das er tun konnte ohne ab und zu seine Flügel zu spreizen...

Vorfreude war etwas, das offenbar auch Dämonen empfinden konnten. Dieses schwere, süßliche Pochen von Gier unter seiner Fassade. Lange, weiße Finger legten sich auf einen antiken Türknauf. Eine kräftige Drehung des Handgelenks. Hölzernes Knarren.

Und als er die Wendeltreppe aus Stein abwärts stieg, tanzten in lebendigem Kerzenlicht seine Schatten wie Fratzen an der Wand. Seine menschliche Gestalt aus Fleisch und Blut und dahinter ein Monster aus geronnener Bösartigkeit der Nacht.

Hier lag es und wartete auf ihn. Sein Spielzeug. Der blonde Koch war ein befriedigender Auserwählter. Sein Körper war kräftig und groß genug um etwas Spaß zu vertragen. Schweißnasse Haut schimmerte im tanzenden Licht der tausend bleichen Wachskerzen in der kleinen Kammer. Sebastian hatte raues Seil benutzt. Er fand, dass es gut zu den Haaren passte. All die Vorbereitung war allerdings nur eine Notwendigkeit für sein eigentliches Hobby, seit er so lange in der Menschenwelt war... zärtlich strichen Fingerspitzen in weißen Handschuhen über eine Sammlung schimmernder Klingen. Er liebte das Glimmen eines silbernen Messers in weichem Licht. Das normale Tafelbesteck war für seine Zwecke leider nicht scharf genug geschliffen. Aber es gab Rasiermesser. Dolche. Schwerter, manche davon mehrere hundert Jahre alt. Für heute wählte Sebastian etwas schlichtes, profanes. Ein schmuckloses Klappmesser. Langsam, fast zärtlich zog er die Klinge aus ihrem Holzschaft, beobachtete wie sich das Licht darauf brach.

Es war eine Kunst, einen Menschen so zu fesseln, dass das Zucken der Muskeln diese Meditation nicht störte. Die feierliche, beinahe heilige Vermählung von kaltem Metall und weicher, lebendiger Haut. Dämonisches Chaos war eine Sache, aber das Wesen das sich Sebastian nennen ließ, hatte immer eine Schwäche gehabt für Rituale.

Vielleicht fiel es ihm deshalb so leicht, in die Rolle des Butlers zu schlüpfen. Die Perversion in einer perfekten Choreographie war ein so viel subtilerer Spaß als wilde Zerstörungswut.  
Sebastian genoss das fein säuberlich arrangierte Grauen.

Der erste Schnitt wollte gut ausgewählt sein. Unter der Kehle? Am Ansatz eines Muskels?  
Ah, dieses Aroma von Angst und Männerschweiß... er kam nah, ganz nah und er atmete es tief ein. Das Parfüm der Extase. Die Klinge schien vor Sehnsucht unter seinen Fingern zu pochen. Das Glimmen des Metalls war im Kerzenlicht fast lebendig. Seiner Meinung nach gab es für jeden Menschen ein perfektes Messer und Foltergerät das so gut zu ihm passte, dass die Verbindung wie vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt schien. Warum sich Menschen nur so auf innerartliche Beziehungen einschränkten? Es war so bedauerndswert engstirnig... diese Wesen hatten so viel Hirnmasse und doch einen so beschränkten Horizont...

Letztendlich war es egal wo er anfing-... ein sanfter, gefühlvoller Druck und schon zog sich vom Anfangspunkt an ein rubinroter, makellos funkelnder Streifen, von dem pures Leben perlte und über den runden Schwung kräftiger Muskeln lief.

Gab es etwas Vollkommeneres als diesen Anblick? Die pure Schönheit von Leben und Tod in enger Umarmung? Es hatte etwas Extatisches- obwohl ihn als übermenschliches Wesen sexuelle Erregung nicht in besonderem Maß interessierte, war ihm die Empfindung von Lust und das überwältigte Schaudern nicht fremd...

Und in diesen Momenten fragte er sich manchmal, ob es vielleicht nicht nur Menschen waren, die seine Gegenwart veränderte. Vielleicht hatte er sich im Lauf der Jahrhunderte selbst auch verändert. Womöglich war er mehr als nur konzentriertes Chaos, vielleicht war er aus den Reihen der ewigen Handlanger des Bösen aufgestiegen-...

Kreativ zu sein- war das nicht eine menschliche Eigenschaft? Und was er hier tat war ganz sicher ein echter Schaffensprozess- reine, konzentrierte Aktionskunst. Und es hatte durchaus ein klares Barockthema: Carpe diem- Memento mori- Vanitas.

Sebastians Klinge leckte zärtlich den Schwung der drei Grundsätze in seine bebende Leinwand, brachte rubinrote Perlen hervor. Lebensflüsschen.  
Ein wenig davon fing er mit einem Handschuh auf, führte den Finger an seinen Mund und nippte daran.

Es schmeckte nach Metall.  
Genau wie das Messer. Und ein feines Schaudern von Erregung erschütterte seinen Kern. Die Gerüche, der Anblick, die Tat an sich-... alles war so perfekt. So flüchtig. Er konnte sich betrinken an dieser Menschlichkeit. Auch wenn er wenig Vorstellungen von dem Begriff als solchem hatte, ahnte er irgendwo tief im Innern, dass Liebe so sein musste: Berauschend, intim.

Der Höhepunkt, den er gern hinauszögerte, war dann etwas unvermeidliches. Etwas, dass er sich und seinem Gespielen gern schenkte. Aber hier, diesmal konnte er es nicht tun. Mit der nassen Klinge in der Hand suchte er normalerweise ganz zärtlich und ruhig nach dem richtigen Punkt für den finalen Stoß. Er schloss seine Hand über die geknebelten Lippen des Anderen, normalerweise, sah ihm tief in die Augen, bevor er mit kurzem, innigem Ruck die Schlagader aufstach, die Luftröhre durchtrennte oder das Herz zum Stehen brachte.

Ein kleiner, köstlicher Tod, den er gern geteilt hätte. Sebastian hielt den Körper seines Gefährten durch die unkontrollierten Zuckungen hindurch immer fest im Arm, genoss den Geschmack der sich befreienden Seele, fühlte Wehmut, dass er selbst diese Erfahrung nicht machen konnte.

Aber den Koch konnte er heute nicht mitnehmen.  
Sein Fehlen wäre zu sehr aufgefallen. Er konnte nicht anfangen, die Angestellten zu dezimieren. Deshalb begnügte er sich damit, ihm die Hand übers Gesicht zu schieben, seine Finger in die Schläfen zu bohren.

Kurze Konzentration und die Wunden schlossen sich in hellem Gleißen von Kraft, er konnte spüren wie das Hirn des Menschen kurzschloss und das Bewusstsein ausknipste-... der blonde Schopf fiel nach vorn wie der einer Marionette mit durchgeschnittenen Seilen.

Sebastian schnitt auch ein Seil durch-... aber es war das, was die Gliedmaßen des Mannes zusammen hielt. In tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit, ohne Erinnerung sah er ähnlich aus wie der junge Herr. Diese Miene, so entspannt und wehrlos.

Sebastian rieb das Messer sauber, griff den Körper und hatte ihn mit wenigen Sätzen durchs Schloss und ganz lautlos zurück ins Bett gebracht. Wenn er aufwachte, würde er sich kaum an den Albtraum erinnern, in dem ein Wesen aus Mitternachtsschatten ihn mit blankem Silberbesteck schnitt...

Sebastian zog sich zurück in die Dunkelheit. Sein feines Gehör vernahm vertraute Geräusche, und in einem Herzschlag war er zurück an Ciels Bett, starrte mit roten Augen aus der Schwärze des nächtlichen Zimmers. Der junge Herr atmete schwer. Er grub kleine Finger ins Kissen und die leisen, gejapsten Silben die über seine Lippen perlten klangen verdächtig nach dem Namen, den er ihm gegeben hatte.

Sebastian bezweifelte, dass er auch von Silberbesteck träumte und der Vergänglichkeit menschlichen Lebens. Aber es machte keinen Unterschied.

„Bald“, flüsterte er beruhigend, strich Ciel zärtlich mit dem blutigen Stoff seines Handschuhs an einem Finger über die Lippen.  
Carpe diem- Nutze den Tag. Memento mori- Bedenke die Sterblichkeit. Vanitas- Alles vergeht.

Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich aufwärts.  
Es würde Liebe sein, wenn er die frisch herausgeschälte Seele des jungen Herrn zu schmecken bekam. Liebe und Lust. Die perfekte Vereinigung.

Und er würde sein aller schönstes Messer auswählen für Ciel Phantomhive, wenn es so weit war.  
Nur noch ein bisschen Leben...

~


End file.
